


Lit

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Lit AU, Slight slang, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto just had to do this one task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this really threw me off with what I usually write. Okay so to understand Yuto and Shun are tiny.

Hands brushed against the wall, fingers clawing as he would pull with his right hand before doing the same with his left hand. He had been doing this for a while now as the remains of the dirt wall could confirm. 

‘It has to be here.’ Yuto thought as he kept gnawing at the dirt with his hands. He was already sweating from all of the digging he had done earlier. Yuto’s clothes were covered in the dirt that had landed in them and his hands were smeared with it as it mixed with his sweat. His face was already covered in sweat and the hot dry air from the opening did not really help.

‘It isn’t raining at least.’ Yuto thought. If there was going to be rain then his task would be even more difficult as the water would fall down through here and sometimes flood the entire crevice. Yuto then went to grab the next pile of dirt from the wall to dig before his nails scratched something harder than their texture. Yuto looked at his hand and noticed his index finger’s nail had cracked. He took in a deep breath and exhaled before he placed both hands to the wall as they scanned the texture until they passed through a smooth metallic surface. Yuto looked at the area and noticed a glint. He smiled a small smile.

‘Yes.’ Yuto thought as he looked closer to the area seeing the sparkling surface. Yuto opened the green bag that he had brought just for this moment. He then went to the auriferous surface and tried to grab it, but it was stuck to the wall. 

‘Just my luck.’ Yuto thought knowing he would have to dig harder with his hands to be able to obtain the gold. Yuto did just that under the stone and felt it start to loosen from the wall. He then pulled it from the wall and walked to the bag, where he placed the loot.

“I just have to bring it to Ru.” Yuto said out loud thinking on his next course of action. Ru was just his hypocorism for her. Her brother was not exactly fond of him calling her that and would often do something to embarrass him in front of her. Why that Birdlit would constantly do ignominious attacks on him was obvious to Yuto. While he had no siblings of his own he knew that he would be protective of them even if it wasn’t needed. Yuto walked past the opening only to see the birdlit he had just been thinking about. The other was taller than him and like all Birdlits possessed wings on his back. Grey and black feathers surrounded those wings that extended once the birdlit’s yellow eyes landed on him. 

“You really think I would let you win that easily?” The other asked. Yuto glared at him knowing what he meant.

“This isn’t a game.” Yuto said. He had agreed with Shun that if he could recover some gold that he would let Ru meet with him. The other just looked at him with his usual intimidating look. They then felt a quake in the ground that shook them. The Birdlit started to spread his wings, ready to take flight, leaving Yuto alone in the ground. Yuto felt the quakes start to get stronger and was starting to lose his balance from the ground. Knowing the force of these quakes it could only mean one thing. Yuto looked up to see Shun fly high towards a huge tree, his feet landing on one of the branches. Yuto was mildly surprised when a big red tennis shoe stepped closely in front of him causing him to fall on the floor. Yuto sat up and tilted his head upward to see that indeed it was a human. 

‘Shit!’ Yuto thought as he immediately stood up. He could not let himself be spotted by humans! He ran toward the grass, hoping to hide his presence.

“Honestly, what was Yuzu thinking having a camping trip around here?” Yuto heard the human say. Knowing he was clear from his sight he looked up at the human. The human was wearing some long blue pants along with a teal shirt. His contrary red and green colored hair standing out to the eyes. Yuto watched as the giant human looked around before looking down. Yuto backed away preparing himself to run but noticed the human extend his arm to the ground. Curious at what it was Yuto took a look and became shocked when he saw it was the bag with gold he had found. Both index and thumb gripped the bag closer to the human’s face for some examination.

“What is… Is this gold?” The human asked as he tilted the bag putting it on the palm of his left hand. Yuto huffed in frustration. All of his work and effort into obtaining it only for the human to have found it. The human’s mouth opened a little with his lips twirled upward and his eyes sparkling.

“To think I would find gold here.” The human said. This aggravated Yuto further.

“It isn’t your gold!” Yuto shouted in frustration only to realize the mistake he made too soon. The human had heard his voice as he moved his head right to where Yuto was. Yuto immediately started running, shaking some of the grass leaves in place. The human heard the rustling of the leaves and walked to take a closer look. Yuto felt the steps the human was making as he ran. This wasn’t good! He was still exhausted from his excavation for the gold. To think that it would be because of that gold that he would end up being found by the human. Yuto started huffing before his legs gave in to the ground, with his hands pressing on the floor. They were still hurting from all the digging he had done with them and the pressure only furthered the pain. 

‘Is this the end?’ Yuto thought as he felt the steps becoming stronger. Yuto was surprised when he felt something grab him on his shoulders. He was quickly pulled by the arms and felt himself get lifted from the ground. Yuto took a glance behind him surprised to see Shun. Shun was holding him as he flew with his wings.

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Shun said getting Yuto’s attention as he glanced at Shun. 

“I am only doing this so the human does not find out about us.” Shun said looking into Yuto’s grey eyes. Yuto could tell that Shun was trying to hide his concern for him. Yuto also felt a bit of happiness.

“So this is what it feels like to fly?” Yuto asked softly as he felt the wind and took in the scenery. Lits didn’t have wings of any kind like Birdlits so he had always just walked around to get from place to place. He had always wondered how it would feel like to fly with those wings. Ru herself would tell Yuto it was a great experience to fly. Shun didn’t respond but eyed Yuto cautiously.

“Don't think this means I approve of you two.” Shun said and Yuto sighed in response. He knew he was going to be sleeping for the rest of the day after they made it home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the words of the day for more of this story. (I really did not think I would go back to it anytime soon)

Pink eyes focused on the dark green limacine item in front of her. She placed both of her hands in her hips as her lips extended forward when she realized what it was.

'Why does my brother have to love this... THING?!?!' Ruri thought angrily as she hesitantly went to touch the slimy thing. While she did love the taste of it, that did not mean it was easy to place on a plate for lunch.

'Does he have to give his sister this incommodious task?' Ruri thought as she closed her eyes, already anticipating the disgusting smell the slug gave out when touching it. As her finger touched it Ruri could already smell the stench it gave out as it's defense mechanism. Her eyes started releasing some tears and she quickly walked away from the table, letting the stench air out.

"Thank goodness it is only a transitory stench." Ruri said as she opened her eyes and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Ruri looked out the hole of the tree she was in. She moved her face outside the hole, breathing in the fresh air for some relief from the stench. Ruri looked down where most of the Lits lived. She saw some Lits carrying a cubic storm platform that she knew would be the plinth of a new home.

"Lits sure are creative." Ruri said. Then again since they did not have wings like Birdlits and other wingful Lits it made sense that they had to use anything around them. She still remembers when she had questioned Yuto on why he could not just grab some fruits from the trees.

_"Are you kidding me Ru? Do you have any idea how long it would take me to climb a tree?" Yuto had asked her incredulous. Ruri turned her head to him annoyed about to say 'It was easy.' but then she looked at his back and remembered that he did not have wings. Yuto must have seen the comprehension on her face because he gave a low sigh looking the other way._

_"That's why we trade resources among all types of Lits. Each one is able to get some resources easier than others and some of them are considered luxuries to other Lits." Yuto stated. Ruri leaned her upper body toward Yuto._

_"Then what are your luxuries?" Ruri asked. Yuto turned his face to her with mild surprise._

_"Anything that requires reaching the top of a tree or bush are on the list, like those fruits. Also anything deep underwater. There are some land ones which are known to be rare, certain types of twigs and metal, especially when digging for them." Yuto said._

_"Wait, what the heck would you want that is deep underwater?" Ruri asked trying to understand what resource Yuto would use from the water. Yuto smiled at her._

_"Some moss and herbs usually. They are really effective in case someone gets sick." Yuto explained._

_"Underwater?! Isn't that grown by Fishlits?" Ruri asked shocked. Yuto nodded._

_"Yes but some grow specifically underwater." Yuto said. Ruri was surprised by this news._

'At least now I know what to get him next time.' Ruri thought as the wind brushed past her face. She then noticed a swift movement that came from the right. She focused on it and immediately recognized her big brother's grey feathers.

'So he has finally returned.' Ruri thought. Shun had left her so suddenly with his only explanation being "Taking care of something.". She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Shun land on the Lits area.

'Why is he landing there?' Ruri thought. Shun did not really like Lits and if he was given a task by them, he would make sure it would be something quick. Ruri took a closer look and recognized the familiar black and lavender hair in front of him.

'Yuto!' Ruri thought in delight. Her black wings spread open immediately but ended up hitting the roof.

"Ouch, geez why does this space have to be small for wings?!" Ruri questioned as she folded the wings on her back. She ran toward the door opening it, and stepping on the three step stone stairway. Ruri then took a dive eager to meet with Yuto as she spread her wings tofly.

  
_________________________________________

Shun had just placed Yuto down on the ground.

"You can make it from here." Shun said. Yuto did not even look at him. He was used to Shun's awful hospitality manners by now. He gave a nod before starting to walk toward his home. Shun watched, making sure to witness Yuto reaching his home. His exhaustion from all the digging was showing as Shun saw him walk slowly toward his home.

“Yuto!” Shun heard his younger sister’s voice say. He was not surprised when he saw her flying toward Yuto. Still it stirred some fire inside of him.

‘Not today.’ Shun thought deciding to let it slide as he turned away from the scene. Yuto had just had to deal with both digging for gold and losing it to a human. Even Shun was not so cold as to overlook that Yuto had completed the task they had agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of the day: Limacine, Incommodious, Transitory, Plinth


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words of the Day continue to lead me to some of my old AU's. This has more info on Yuya and Yuzu than the introduction.

She brushed the pink glittery liquid on her mouth, tasting and smelling the scent of cherries. Looking at her reflection in the water of the streaming river, Yuzu smiled at seeing the recent fard she had placed in her mouth. She put the tap on the lip gloss container and placed it in her light pink bag. She was wearing some dark blue pants along with a red tank top and some pink tennis shoes.

“Yuzu!” Yuzu heard Yuya call her name behind her in an ardent manner. She could hear the sound of his footsteps as he ran to her. Yuzu could not help but feel some irritation.

“You will never guess what I just stumbled upon.” Yuya said in a chipper voice as he went closer to Yuzu. He was surprised when she did a backflip toward him before smacking the back of her head against his forehead, sending him falling back from the recoil. While normally something that would result in a lachrymose human, he had endured some similar hits when he was younger whenever he would hit the wall by accident. Yuya pressed his left hand against his forehead as he rubbed the area in order to soothe it. 

“Oww!” Yuya responded from the pain. 

“I’m not falling for it.” Yuzu said in a bitter tone in front of him as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms, still not facing him. Yuya had one time brought her a worm during one of their trips through these willowwacks. She had run away but Yuya continued to follow her with it in hand until she slapped it from his hand.

“Meanie.” Yuya remarked with half-lid eyes only for Yuzu to turn behind him and place her right index finger on his chest.

“I wasn’t the one who placed a caterpillar in someone’s backpack.” Yuzu scolded him as she pressed her finger repeatedly on his chest. Yuya laughed nervously as he recalled Yuzu’s face when she had found it in the backpack. Her panic ridden face was funny to see.

“Then I guess I won’t need to share this treasure with you.” Yuya said as he raised his right arm that held the gold he had found earlier. Yuzu became curious about what her friend was referring to and took a glance from her left side only to see him smiling and a gleaming yellow light hit her blue eye. At seeing the light, Yuzu became curious and faced him to see the small gold nugget he had in hand. Her eyes widened with surprise before they lowered in annoyance.

“Spread some gold paint on a rock again?” Yuzu asked annoyed. Yuya would sometimes bring gold paint on their trips in order to color some stranded rocks gold.

_“Maybe a leprechaun will show up.” Yuya had said during one of their trips when they were younger. Yuzu sighed as she was forced to wait for an hour on one of those rocks in case a leprechaun did show up. It did pique her interest to see one as a child but now when they had grown up it just seemed like child’s play._

_“You know they are not real.” Yuzu had told him. Yuya nodded making her relax._

_“Then I will be the leprechaun.” Yuya had said one time in his room. Yuzu smacked her head with her left hand at her friend’s ridiculous decision._

_“How will you get the rainbow?” Yuzu asked in annoyed tone, deciding to amuse the other. If he was going to be the leprechaun there had to be a rainbow to lead to the pot of gold. Yuya beamed as he grabbed a box from underneath his bed. Yuzu watched as he opened it and saw a set of acrylic paint._

_“I have a rainbow right here.” Yuya told her. Yuzu could not argue with this one. She was actually impressed that Yuya had actually been able to set up a convincing hunt for gold one time. It was almost like egg hunting during easter season but with stones instead. Their parents had even joined in to the Leprechaun hunt changing the rules sometimes during March as the years passed._

Yuya shook his head fervently. 

“No this one is real.” Yuya answered as he handed it over for Yuzu to see. Yuzu picked it up with her left hand to examine it. 

‘A different paint?’ Yuzu questioned, as it did not look like the same paint Yuya would normally use. She then handed it back to him.

“Good for you.” Yuzu praised him with a sarcastic tone. At not feeling some enthusiasm from her, Yuya felt hurt. Yuzu then moved her left hand to grab the back of his teal T-shirt.

“We came here to camp today though. What you should be looking for is firewood.” Yuzu scolded him as she pulled through his shirt making Yuya follow her. Yuya sweatdropped at feeling Yuzu’s irritation but nodded nonetheless. He placed the gold in his left pocket, preparing himself for the tasks they would have to do for their camping for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachrymose (Merriam Webster): 1) Given to tears or weeping: tearful. 2) tending to cause tears: mournful.  
> Willowwacks (Dictionary): (New England) A wooded uninhabited area.  
> Ardent (Word Think): Enthusiastic or passionate.  
> Fard (Word Smith): Noun. 1) Makeup. Verb. 1) To apply makeup. 2) To embellish or gloss over.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Auriferous, Hypocorism, and Ignominious (1 word short for today)


End file.
